


The Good Thief

by saturnsmullet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cannon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker Friendship, anakin and padmè friendship, anakin is still a lil shit but what else is new, jedi padme, might mess around and bring some legends character in here idk, sapphic padme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnsmullet/pseuds/saturnsmullet
Summary: Padmè Naberrie: a highly esteemed jedi in the jedi order’s eyes, padawan to strong Jedi Knight Shaak Ti. When Padmè and Anakin are together, there’s almost a certainty that something will blow up.Cannon divergence where Padmè and Anakin are padawan besties and go on missions and stuff <3
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Sabé, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The Good Thief

Chapter 1: Podracing  
Padmè

Padmè pulled her cloak closer to her body. Despite the vivid lights in Coruscant, she was freezing. Her hood was pulled over her head, just above her eyes. _Stars, if anyone were to see me here,_ she thought to herself as a podracer zipped passed her. She shrieked, backing up into the person behind her. She mumbled something along the lines of an apology and focused her attention back on the podrace. Her eyes darted around, searching for a whip of a cloak, a shine of a lightsaber hilt, a whoop from her jedi. She bit her lip nervously as another speeder zoomed passed her. She saw Anakin come up on the bend and let a sigh out a sigh if relief. 

Padmè told Anakin it would be a bad idea to enter in a podrace in the lower levels of Coruscant. She nagged at him and explored the possibilities of getting caught. Like a true Skywalker, Anakin dismissed all of the worries and promised his jedi counterpart he’d be safe. After a battle of wits, Anakin got the best of her. Padmè grudgingly let him go only on one condition... She had to be able to go with him. 

Flash forward to the present and Padmè Naberrie, esteemed Jedi padawan, is in the lower levels of Coruscant with only the lowest of the scum. She kept her arm closest to her lightsaber low, just in case she needed to defend herself. She let out a breathy sigh as the flag person announced the race was over. 

* * *

Anakin Skywalker came hurling towards her with a big grin on his face. His hood fell off during the course of the race so his padawan braid was flapping in the wind like a flag indicating that he was a jedi. 

“ _Will you put your hood up,_ ” Padmè hissed underneath her breath, “You’re going to get us caught.”

Anakin rolled his eyes and let out a laugh. “My apologies _Grand Master Naberrie_ ,” he chortled, feigning shame. “No one would dare to mess with two Jedi anyways.”

”Jedi _padawans_ ,” Padmè corrected, holding a hand up. “We still have our braids which is a huge indicator that we’re not fully trained.”

Anakin snorted. “ _Please_ , in the next few weeks, you’ll be calling me Jedi Knight. I’m the best Jedi the order has seen in ages.”

Padmè let a small sigh out and shook her head. “Master Kenobi was right. You’re brilliant but _my stars_ you have a big head.”

Anakin let the insult go over his head and grabbed Padmè’s arm gently. “C’mon. We better get going before Obi-Wan and Master Tii realize something is wrong.”

Padmè smiled and let him lead her out of the congested crowd. There was a saying amongst the temple, one that held truth to it. It went along the lines of _All Skywalker is good at is getting out of trouble and all Naberrie is good at is getting Skywalker out of trouble._ She knew the order meant it in good faith but it made her question her skills as a jedi late in the evening when everything was dark despite the luminous lights outside of her temple.

When she thought about what the order thought of her, Padmè’s stomach flipped. She trains almost three times as much as Anakin, but he stills beats her when it comes to dueling. When she moves a boulder with the force, it feels as though Anakin can move a mountain. They were initiated into the order nearly at the same time. Controversy arose over the pair’s age and their strong bond together. Master Yoda finally three the towel in and let the two be trained. She was assigned Master Shaak Ti, a wise and noble Jedi Master, while Anakin was assigned a newly knighted master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Padmè’s footsteps began to fall lightly as the two approached the temple. Anakin’s eyes darted around the building, checking for any sentinels surrounding the perimeter. Padmè reached out in the force, envisioned the interior and exterior of the temple and saw a couple temple guards scattered around various hallways. She grinned and turned to face her best friend. “We’re good to go,” she said beginning to pick her pace up to a light jog. Anakin followed suit, laughing quietly to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> hi tysm for reading this. i think the first 3?? chapters will be a bit slow since e x p o s i t i o n but yeah :) the title is based of of Hannah Tinti’s book title The Good Thief


End file.
